Sometimes...
by Elle Chant
Summary: Waffy and plotless, Aside from Ranma's pride and stubborness. Is there anything else preventing him to tell Akane his feelings


Disclaimers: I don't own Ranma 1/2 

Disclaimers: I don't own Ranma 1/2 

A/N: I really have this thing for stories with no plot. Like you know normal days like in my first fic "Cherry Blossom Afternoon".

Also with a quote at the end. So hope you like it. ( * Forgot to tell ya! This takes place in a beachJ)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Sometimes…_

The waves were crashing down her feet and the sunlight illuminated her face. The yellow sundress really suited her with

that straw hat also with a yellow ribbon. She just stood there watching the sunset.

She tucked her midnight blue hair behind her ear. She turned around, smiled and said. 

" Ne, Ranma. Isn't the sunset beautiful?" 

The boy faced her and nodded. "Yeah. It is beautiful."

She smiled. One of her sunny, warm, heart melting smiles. The boy wondered. Why he ever thought of her as uncute.

" Ranma." She said, snapping him out of his reverie. 'What was your life like before you came to the dojo?"

Ranma was startled by her question but answered anyway. "Well… adventurous." He said. "Going from place to place, learning

different techniques, meeting new people." "Why'd ya ask."

' Well there might be a time when you will lea—" She stopped herself before she could say any more. 

Ranma understanding what she meant said. "But I like it better when I came to your place. I mean I never had a home before.

at least now there's a place I can go home to."

Akane smiled at this. She sometimes wondered why she ever thought of him as a jerk.

"How about you?" He asked "How was your life before I came." 

" Well safer, less kidnappings, no martial artists turning at your doorstep to challenge you." Akane said.

Ranma turned red at this.

" but" she added. "I like it better when you came. There was never a dull moment." 

Now it was his turn to smile. "You know Akane, you're so different from my other fiancés."

"How so?" Akane said sarcastically. "Maybe because I'm an uncute tomboy, with no figure and a dunce at martial arts."

"That's not what I meant." Ranma said panicking.

"Then what is it then." Akane growled, a blue aura already forming around her.

"It's just…" Ranma took a deep breath. "You're not afraid to disagree with me, your independent while the others aren't and 

you aren't so willingly to give yourself to me and the others are. You're kinda unique." 

"Oh…" Was all Akane said.

"You are pretty special." Ranma said absent-mindedly. "I mean as much you don't believe it. I really care for you and would just

do anything than to see you get hurt because you really mean a lot to me----"Ranma suddenly stopped. Realizing he had said

too much.

Akane was surprised at first that Ranma would say things like that about her but she smiled warmly up at him.

"Thanks Ranma. That was really nice to hear." She tiptoed and brushed her lips against his own. She smiled at him one more

time before turning and walking away.

Ranma stood there, dumbfounded. He placed his middle and index finger on his lips and thought.

_"She kissed me! Akane kissed me!"_

He turned to the spot where she was a while ago and couldn't help smiling at it. If he was going to get married to a tomboy.

At least she's a cute and nice one. 

"Cute and nice big deal!" His mind told him. "If you get married to her. You'll be the luckiest man alive." 

Ranma didn't argue with his mind this time. All he felt was pure happiness as if he was on heaven. He turned and Then suddenly

a thought struck him.

"Akane… There is something. I never got to tell you today. I love you…"

He really was so scared before that some other man will take her away from him or an incident he can't handle will take her away

too also by his own shyness and pride will too separate them. There was some close cases. He can fight every threat that will 

separate them but what if that threat is Akane herself or his own shyness. But know he knows for sure that Akane feels the same 

way he does for her so it doesn't really matter. 

He walked away from the beach, following Akane and feeling light hearted than he did in his life. 

_~Sometimes, I went to shout to let the whole world know how lucky~_

_I am to have you… but sometimes I just want to hush and be _

_Quiet … because the world might take you away from me… _

_ _

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Whoopie!!!!!!!! I'm done! I really thought hard for this story. I really like WAFFY fics, the plotless one. Oh yeah

Pepper(Rachel V.) thanks for the quote. I love ya!!!!!!!!!!! And guys PLEASE REVIEW! It really motivates me to write.

Domo Arigato,

Ruriko Ikusawa 


End file.
